<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entrons dans la danse by MissAmande</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663884">Entrons dans la danse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande'>MissAmande</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Cute, F/M, First Dance, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstilskin et Regina partagent un moment ensemble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entrons dans la danse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/gifts">Smilarah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Joyeux anniversaire Sarah ! Ce texte est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira. </p><p>J'ai écrit ce texte sur La valse à mille temps de Jacques Brel, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter en même temps que votre lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"Au premier temps de la valse </strong><br/><strong>Toute seule tu souris déjà </strong><br/><strong>Au premier temps de la valse</strong><br/><strong>Je suis seul, mais je t’aperçois."</strong> </p><p> </p><p>- Qu'écoutes-tu ? Demanda la voix de Regina dans le dos de Rumpelstilskin. </p><p><br/>- Une chanson française. Repondit celui-ci sans se retourner tandis qu'un sourire mystérieux étirait ses lèvres. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Et Paris qui bat la mesure </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Paris qui mesure notre émoi </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Et Paris qui bat la mesure </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Me murmure murmure tout bas." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas les paroles. Dit la Méchante Reine en s’adossant aux côtés de Rumple. </p><p><br/>La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Storybrook et seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairaient la boutique d’une lueur orangée. Appuyés contre le comptoir le couple écoutait la musique, l'un tentant d'en comprendre le sens alors que l'autre savourait le rythme des phrases. </p><p><br/>- Cela parle d'une valse. Confia le Ténébreux. Une valse à trois temps... une valse à vingt ans... Ajouta-t-il en embrassant le nez de son amour à chaque temps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Une valse à trois temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Qui s'offre encore le temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Qui s'offre encore le temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>De s’offrir des détours </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Du côté de l'amour." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- D'ailleurs, Mlle Mills. Commenca son amant en se tournant complètement vers elle. Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? </p><p><br/>- Euh... oui... évidemment mais... Rumple je ne sais pas danser... </p><p><br/>- Me fais-tu confiance ? Demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Comme c'est charmant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à quatre temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C'est beaucoup moins dansant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C'est beaucoup moins dansant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mais tout aussi charmant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Qu'une valse à trois temps</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à quatre temps."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Évidemment que je te fais confiance Rumple. </p><p><br/>- Bien alors... suis-moi. Chuchota-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille tandis que les genoux de Regina manquaient de céder sous le regard charmeur que lui lançait son amant. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Une valse à vingt ans </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C'est beaucoup plus troublant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>C'est beaucoup plus troublant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mais beaucoup plus charmant </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Qu'une valse à trois temps</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à vingt ans." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rumple guida son amante au milieu de la pièce, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, et leurs regards ancrés dévoilant leurs pensées les plus intimes, les plus charnelles. Au son de la musique, ils se déhanchèrent, tournoyèrent et s'élancèrent au centre de la boutique. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Une valse à cent temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à cent ans </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse ça s'entend </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A chaque carrefour </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Dans Paris que l'amour </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Rafraîchit au printemps." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Petit à petit Regina prenait confiance en elle et bientôt le Ténébreux et la Méchante Reine valsèrent avec entrain, se souciant comme d'une guigne du monde extérieur, s'embrassant comme bon leur semblait. Si bien que toute personne passant devant la vitrine aurait pu les regarder sans que le couple ne s'en rende compte. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Une valse à mille temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à mille temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse a mis l'temps </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>De patienter vingt ans </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> Pour que tu aies vingt ans </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Et pour que j'aie vingt ans." </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Souriant et riant les amants continuèrent de danser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne saisisse leurs jambes et ne les oblige à s'arrêter. Ils se laissèrent alors tomber au sol dans un méli-mélo de membres, la respiration courte mais l'esprit joyeux. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Une valse à mille temps</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à mille temps</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Une valse à mille temps</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Offre seule aux amants</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Trois cent trente-trois fois l'temps</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>De bâtir un roman."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- Merci Rumple... Souffla Regina en embrassant son amant. </p><p><br/>- C'était un plaisir ma reine. Murmura-t-il, un air séducteur peint sur le visage.  </p><p><br/>- Tu complotes quelque chose toi ! </p><p><br/>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. </p><p><br/>- Rumpleeeee ! </p><p>- J'ai une chose à te demander Regina ma chérie.  Commença-t-il. </p><p> </p><p><strong>"Au deuxième temps de la valse</strong><br/><strong>On est deux, tu es dans mes bras</strong><br/><strong>Au deuxième temps de la valse</strong><br/><strong>Nous comptons tous les deux: une deux trois</strong><br/><strong>Et Paris qui bat la mesure</strong><br/><strong>Paris qui mesure notre émoi</strong><br/><strong>Et Paris qui bat la mesure</strong><br/><strong>Nous fredonne, fredonne déjà."</strong> </p><p>- Regina. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Déclara Rumpelstilskin en regardant la femme qu'il aimait droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie et sans toi je ne pourrais pas avancer. Alors... </p><p>- Oui! Oui je le veux !! </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Au troisième temps de la valse</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Nous valsons enfin tous les trois</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Au troisième temps de la valse</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Il y a toi, y a l'amour et y a moi</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Et Paris qui bat la mesure</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Paris qui mesure notre émoi</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Et Paris qui bat la mesure</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Laisse enfin éclater sa joie</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lalala la lalala." </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>